1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to devices for connecting adjacent sections of a countertop in position during and after installation thereof as, for example, in a kitchen and, more particularly, to such devices which facilitate installation of a countertop having a miter joint at a corner thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Miscellaneous devices for joining flat pieces end-to-end have been known for some time. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,487 to Gallagher et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,822,217 to Hudson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,651,325 to Bush and U.S. Pat. No. 1,226,419 to Turner each disclose various metal clips for straddling and retaining two flat pieces in abutting edgewise relationship. In each case, ends of the clip fit into depressions or grooves in the connected pieces. Hudson et al. and Turner also teach connection of the edges of adjoining countertop sections by use of splines embedded in grooves in each of the two pieces.
By contrast, U.S. Pat. No. 1,919,780 to Fairbank teaches a method for coupling two flat pieces, such as shelving, either in a corner, or edge-to-edge by affixing flat elongated brackets with screws to each shelving piece and providing turned flanges along the lengths of such elongated brackets. Adjacently positioned flanges are then connected to each other by a plate which has corresponding flanges and slides over the lips of each elongated flat bracket. The device of Fairbank is not adjustable other than by removing screws which attach an entire elongated flange and reattaching it to the shelve requiring the formation of extra holes in the shelves.
An alternative form of mated flanges is taught by M. Burns et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,341. That patent teaches a clamping device for connecting two contacting flanges affixed to ends of a two-part piece of equipment such as a cylinder and a head, or a vessel and a cover, or two pipes, and including the combination of a pivot bar carried by a body portion and extending outwardly therefrom as well as a swivel clamp member pivotally connected to the pivot bar.
Another countertop installation method known and marketed under the trademark MIRACLE MITER by Case Industrial Supply, Inc. involves reinforcing the miter joint between two countertop pieces with wooden splines which have been inserted into precut slots having glue placed therein. After placement of the splines and positioning of the countertop sections, the latter are brought into tight alignment by bolts fitted into grooves provided in the joined countertop sections. Such conventional means generally require at least two hands, if not two people, to install the countertops. This is because positioning the bolts necessitates holding the bolt in place with one hand and applying a nut with the other, all the while holding the nut and bolt in place, because the receiving groove therefor on the underside of the conventional countertop is open and will allow the attachments to fall free of the groove. At the same time, the installer is required to work in the very small, cramped corner space beneath the countertop.
Another problem which often occurs with conventional methods of installing countertops is that glue incorporated into the seam between adjacent sections drips through and creates a sticky mess on the inside of a cupboard beneath the countertop. This of course requires extra labor in removing the excess glue from the countertop and the cupboard therebeneath.
Moreover, in conventional countertop installation it has been difficult to form a miter joint at the corner which has a neat appearance and is secure. A miter joint corner is often desired because it requires only one continuous seam. Such "mitered" corners present particular problems, however, because the sharp angles and close working conditions involved generally require professional installation, to be done properly, thus entailing substantial expense. Countertop sections which abut longitudinally end-to-end may be somewhat more satisfactory but still often suffer from the problem of being installed inaccurately such that the multiple joints or seams are unsightly or lack the desired strength once in place. These problems are particularly apparent in older homes which have "settled" such that corners are no longer square. Of course it is also older homes which are most likely to be in need of major repairs such as replacement of countertops in kitchens and bathrooms.
A further consideration in countertop installation is the particular material of which the countertop is made. Different connection devices may or may not work with a particular material. Older countertop materials include, for example, wood surfaced with porcelain tile, particle board covered with formica, or similar substances, or wood in the form of parque or "butcher block". A newer material marketed under the trademark SWANSTONE by the Swan Corporation is a reinforced modified acrylic shelving material which is suitable for types of attachments which do not necessarily function well on the older, known countertop materials. For example, such reinforced modified acrylic shelving material is well suited for receiving and securely retaining pop rivets which do not function well in wood shelving in that they disengage under sufficient pressure. The ability of a manufacturer or installer to successfully use pop rivets in the process of connecting a clamping device to countertop surfaces is a substantial advantage as it is a relatively inexpensive and quick, secure way to achieve the desired results.